Curfew, what curfew
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Sam and Dean get caught missing curfew. Dad isn't happy. Warning spanking (New Year's Resolution story.)


"Dean, shouldn't we go home?" 13 year old Sammy asked.

"Sammy, quit being a baby already." Dean replied annoyed.

"Our curfew was three hours ago."

"Curfew, what curfew? Dad's gone." Dean said jokingly as he wrapped his arm around Sammy's neck.

He steered his baby brother back towards the party. He was about the reach for the doorknob when he heard a familiar growl that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What curfew you ask? The one I gave you!" Dad bellowed. "Surprise, Daddy's home."

The boys slowly turned to face an angry John Winchester. They knew that they were in deep trouble.

"Come here." John yelled as he pointed directly in front of himself.

They slowly walked to the spot he was pointing to, knowing that they were about to get a preview of what was to come. John grabbed Sammy by the arm, pulled him to his side, bent him over and started swatting. Sam was yelping after five and crying at ten.

"Sam, get in the Impala." He barked as he reached for Dean.

Dean got the same treatment but he got 20 swats. He never yelped but he did have tears falling before Dad was done.

"Get your asses home and go straight to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"Yes sir." Dean answered his Dad.

He got into the car trying to comfort his crying little brother.

"Sammy, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Dean. I wanted to come. I was just tired."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want to be a baby so I thought you might want to leave if I reminded you of our curfew."

"Next time just tell me, okay?"

"Okay. He's gonna spank us when we get home isn't he?"

"Yes he's gonna spank us but he'll wait until morning. He sent us home to go to bed."

"I hate waiting until morning for a spanking."

"Me too and he knows it, so he uses it as part of our punishment."

"Just great!"

"Nothing we can do about it so lets just go home and get ready for bed. I know it sucks but it isn't like we ain't been here before."

"I've been here way to many times lately, with you and Dad both."

"That's true and since we both know we won't see the light of day until after New Years, I say we make some resolutions."

"What kind of resolutions?"

"I resolve to not forget our curfew again, at least when we're together, and you resolve to stay on course?"

"What's that mean? What course?"

"That means stay on track, behave, and follow orders."

"I guess I can try that."

"For Dad and for me?"

"Yes Dean, I resolve to stay on course for you and for Dad for as long as I can."

"Fair enough," Dean said as they pulled into the driveway of their apartment. "You shower first and climb in bed. I'll be in as soon as I get out of the shower."

"Okay. Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure thing tiger."

John came home an hour later to find Sam and Dean both sound asleep. He smiled and shook his head. They could be fighting like crazy, get each other in trouble but when it came down to the actual punishment, Dean would never say no to Sam, when he asked if he could sleep with him. He didn't want to have to spank them in the morning but sometimes being a Dad sucks.

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

Dean slowly walked into the kitchen with Sam on his six. John was sitting in a chair, reading the paper and drinking his coffee. He put the paper down and said,

"Morning boys."

"Morning Dad." Dean said.

"Hey Daddy." Sammy mumbled.

"I know this isn't a subject any of us want to talk about but I'm leaving it up to you. You wanna eat first or deal with last night?"

The boys gulped and looked at each other. Sam nodded his head at Dean and Dean answered for the both of them.

"Are stomachs are doing flips right now and we wouldn't be able to eat much sir, so can we please deal with the broken curfew first?"

"Okay, I want you each to find a corner in the living room until I call you. I'll order pizza to be delivered later on."

"Yes sir." they echoed as they headed to their corner.

It didn't matter where they lived or stayed, they always had a corner. They both hated it but it was a fact of life for them so they dealt with it. It seemed like an hour but fifteen minutes later John hollered,

"Samuel Michael Winchester, front and center."

Sam hesitated for a second before he headed into the kitchen. He didn't like what he saw but knew better than to stall. Dad had pulled the chair away from the table and was sitting down. Lying on the table were the hairbrush and the paddle. He knew the brush was for him and the paddle for Dean and he felt sorry for Dean. Sam had never gotten the paddle because Dad considered 13 too young unless it was a life threatening offense.

"Okay Sammy, what were you and Dean doing out three hours passed curfew?"

"We went to a party and stayed gone too long because we were having fun."

"And I wasn't home so it was all good right?"

"Yes sir." He mumbled looking at his shoes.

"EYES UP!"

Sam obeyed with tears in his eyes.

"So, what was happening when I got there? Why were you and Dean arguing?"

"I was ready to go sir and I reminded him of our curfew hoping that would work."

"Did it?"

"No sir." He answered.

"Okay, then I know what needs to be done. Pants and boxers down and get over my knee."

Sam didn't say anything he just did as he was told. He and Dean both tensed up for the sound of the first swat to be administered. And when it made contact, they both jumped. John always made sure the first few swats we attention grabbers. These didn't disappoint.

Sam never kept as quiet as Dean but he was trying to be more like his big brother so he was biting his cheeks to prevent from crying out. He was wiggling and trying with all his might to get away but one hard swat to his thighs and a growling, "Stay still Sam!" stopped all of that. He yelped out with every swat and the tears that he'd been holding back flowed freely now.

John noticed the change in attitude and in the color of his back side and moved to his sit spots and thighs. Once they were all the same reddish color he grabbed the brush and said 13.

"Daddy... No!... I'm sorry... I'll stay home..."

John closed his eyes to try to block out the pain in his sons voice and started in with the brush. He gave him three to the right cheek, followed by three to the left, then three to each sit spot and one dead center. Sam was a sobbing mess by the time he was finished. John rubbed his back to try and calm him down. When Sam realized that it was over he jumped up and fixed his clothes. Normally, he would climb in Dad's lap and cuddle to know he was forgiven and still loved but not today. He was trying to be like Dean and he assumed Dean never needed comforting so he didn't seek it or accept it.

"Sammy, you okay?"

"No!...why ...would I …..be?"

John stood up and pulled Sam to him. Sam closed his eyes and was about to lean into the hug but pulled back. John kept his hand on his cheek and said,

"It's over tiger you have a clean slate. All is forgiven."

"Then may I be excused?"

John was hurt. He was hurt badly. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He took a deep breath and had to control his emotions as he said,

"Yes, you may go to your room now."

"Thank you." Sam said as he turned and left.

He ran to his bed and threw himself on it and cried. He didn't like growing up at all but didn't want Dean to think he was a baby. He needed his Daddy and it made him cry harder.

Downstairs, John got his emotions back under control. His heart was hurting badly. He yelled,

"Dean, front and center."

Dean walked in, saw the paddle and his closed his eyes for a second then stood at attention in front of his Dad. John noticed Dean's slight cringe at the sight of the paddle but didn't let on.

"Why were you out after curfew?"

"I wanted to go to a party so I convinced Sam that it would be fun. We decided to stay after curfew since it was just he and I."

"Do you do this regularly?"

"No sir, honestly we don't."

"How can I trust you if you don't have respect for my rules?"

"Sorry sir." Dean said as he fought the urge to look down. He knew he was expected to keep his eyes up.

"Do you know what's expected of you?"

"Yes sir. I knew it then and I know it now."

"Then do it."

Dean lowered his pants and boxers and placed himself over John's knee. John proceeded to follow the same pattern as he did with Sam except that he reached for the paddle instead of the brush. He gave Dean 17 licks with the paddle and Dean was like Sam, a sobbing mess. He to instantly jumped up and righted his clothes. The difference is that when he was pulled into a hug by Dad, he leaned into it and cried himself out. He didn't know that Sam refused the comfort.

Once he cried it out, he looked up at John and said,

"I'm sorry I let you down Dad."

"I love you Dean. I forgive you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Do me a favor sport."

"Yes sir?"

"Go check on Sammy, he isn't acting like himself and I'm not sure what's going on."

Dean didn't answer he was running up the stairs to check on his brother. He opened the door and saw Sam curled in a ball crying.

"Sammy, you okay?"

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"Whoa tiger, sorry for what?"

"I tried but I couldn't do it."

"Sammy, you tried what? I don't understand."

Dean walked over and sat on the bed, rubbing Sam's back. John stood in the doorway trying to figure out what was wrong with his baby.

"I tried not to be a baby and cry out when I got spanked. I tried not to let Daddy comfort me and be grown up like you but I'm not ready to grow up. I need Daddy to hold me and tell me it's okay."

"Sammy, I don't know why you think I don't let Dad comfort me, but I crave his hugs afterward as much as you do. I may be too big to sit on his lap but I did until I was 16."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Ask Dad if you don't believe me. Why do you think we aren't punished together? So we don't have to be self-conscious about our needs."

"So you won't think I'm a baby if I let Dad hold me?"

"No, I won't."

Sam felt the bed dip lower. He slightly rolled over and looked up at his Dad. He climbed into John's lap and felt his Dad embrace him and hold him tight. John kissed the top of Sam's head and pulled him tighter.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I forgive you tiger."

"Sorry, I hurt you Daddy. Do you forgive me?"

"Always son. I love you."

"Love you too Dad."

Dean looked at his brother and Dad, and smiled. He was a lucky guy. He grabbed the money his Dad was holding out and headed downstairs to pay for the pizza.

They enjoyed the food and company. John asked,

"So, have you boys thought about your New Year's Resolutions."

"I know what mine is." Sammy said.

"Me too." Dean agreed.

"What are they?"

"I resolve to not forget..." Sam started rubbing his backside.

"Our curfew again!" Dean finished, rubbing his too.

"That's a good one." John said as he wrapped his arms around his sons.

The three of them laughed as they headed into the living room to watch a movie.


End file.
